In Our Strange Hybrid Lives
by Drake1801
Summary: New powers show up, Itex comes back, and its back to running for their lives.Oh well,the Flock knew normal lives couldn't last for long. Fax. This is my first fanfic so be cool about it.I'm still in school so new chaps. might take a while!
1. New Morning, New Powers

Max's POV

It's been one year since we destroyed Itex and most of the schools ,but for that year we've been searching for all the schools that have survived. Now we're confident that we destroyed them all or at least taken away all their resources so the remaining ones can't start up again. Of course we know there is always a chance they'd come after us again. But of course we hope not.

It's been about a month since we moved into a house (courtesy of Jeb) down the street from my mom's place. It has been good so far, we hang out with the family a lot and yes, Fang and I together now .

Like usual I woke up in Fang's arms. I had to smile a little at the fact that I got up before Fang, who usually wakes up first then waits for me to get up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek which I thought woke him up but he just kept on sleeping. So I thought I'd get on with the morning routine, starting with a shower and getting everyone else up.

"Everyone get up!" I exclaimed going throughout different rooms kicking them awake. _Can they never just wake up to their alarm clocks, _I thought.

Like any other day I got different levels of responses. From Nudge I got a growl until she finally sat up, from Iggy the usual "Bite me", from The Gasman I got an unpleasant smell and a "Sorry". I was just about to open Angel's door when she popped into my head like only her and Jeb can do I'm already up, I'll be down in a minute. "Kay" I yelled through the door.

I walked downstairs thinking about how annoying it gets when Angel either reads my mind or puts her thoughts in it but I can deal with it, she's my my baby, my angel.

Iggy was making breakfast like every morning and as soon as he heard me sit he asked "So what are we doing today?", but before I could answer the rest of the flock came in and Angel must have been what we were talking about."I know",she said smiling her angelic smile"let's go to the park"._ Oh know. _ But just when I thought that Angel looked at me with her bambi eyes."Fang help me here" he just looked at me at first then at Angel. He sighed "Fine."I heard Iggy snicker behind me. Fang smirked a little when he saw I was glaring at him but when I saw he was smiled I had to smile back "Ok, just eat first and then get ready."

"YAY!" I heard Nudge yell as she got so excited she started dancing around then she bumped into Iggy . The rag in Iggy's hand caught on fire ,it slowly crawled up his arm while he was flailing it around yelling "Get it off me" then suddenly he stopped ,"It doesn't hurt" he said with awe in his voice. He was right, it wasn't burning him it was just floating around his wrist like a halo. "Woah" was all Fang said , followed by Gazzy cheering "Yeah, Ig that's so awesome, look at it isn't it awesome?" Looking like a kid at a toy store. "

"I'm _b__lind."_and you could tell he was a little mad no one had explained what was going on.

So I explained it all and by the end he had this incredulous face on which made everyone start laughing. Once everyone pull themselves off the floor and started breathing again Nudge started her mouth "Oh my God Iggy that power is perfect for you. I mean it'll really help when you need to light a bomb but also when you make us food, also..mph mph" I was so glad when Gazzy clapped his hand over her mouth. Once he let go she smiled sheepishly and said "sorry".

"Ok, let's get ready" I said with a sigh. _So.. Iggy's got a new power and Nudge still can't control her mouth. _I laughed at that inwardly, _Oh well, at least it's a pretty normal day so far._


	2. Seeing with Flames?

Max's POV

After the little incident in the kitchen we left Iggy standing there trying to figure out how his power worked. The rest of the flock scattered to get dressed to go to the park and me and Fang walked hand in hand up to our room. Once we got in the room Fang placed his hands on my hips and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"So..That was a surprise",he said with one of his rare half-smiles.

"Yeah,I know but Nudge was right,that_is_ the perfect power for him", I chuckled

He smiled again and I was leaning in to to kiss him when Iggy came bursting in,"Guys, The fire helps me see!", followed by a loud chorus of "WHAT!" as everyone ran in.

Fang's POV

For a second me and Max just stared.

"What do you mean it helps you see?" I asked still a little weirded-out. This is getting _weird._

"It's hard to explain...It's like a flashlight in the dark, I can only see basic shapes, but" he continued "I can only do it for a little bit and I have to concentrate really hard. Oh, it's kind of like Dare Devil's Vision but its reddish not blue!"

"Wow" Gazzy said in astonishment "That's _so_ cool, Ig!" he exclaimed giving Iggy a high five, but still thinking it would be awesome if he had a power like that.

"You_wish_ you had a power like that" Angel whispered to him with a giggle.

_Stop reading my mind Angel, _he thought at her.

"Well, your just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Max said smiling and shaking her head

"Yep" he replied cheerfully.

"Ok, can we go to the park now Max?" Nudge and Angel asked almost at the same time .

"Sure",she said "Everyone on ready?"

"Yeah",was their happy cheer.

We can never just sit at home and relax can we? Oh well

"Fang, you ready? Max asked breaking me out of my thoughts

"Mhm" I grumbled

"Ok move everyone" so we walked down the stairs and out the back door.

We all unfurled our wings once we were in the backyard so we wouldn't be seen and started running before we took jumped into the air. Catching the air in my wings felt so good. Then we headed east towards the park and whatever trouble we were probably going to get into there..

**Soo. wat did you guys think? yah i know Iggy's power is wierd but i just wanted him to be able to control flames and something kind of wierd but please R&R**  



End file.
